Só em Lembranças
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Remus sentia a necessidade de estar perto de Sirius. Ainda que fosse só nas suas lembranças. Sirius e Remus. Slash. Levemente angst.


**Título:** Só em lembranças

**Autora**: Ivi

**Beta: **Paula Lírio. Obrigada, ranei. **Fandom:** Harry Potter **Pares:** Remus Lupin, Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:**Todos eles pertencem a dona J.K. Rowling, afinal, eu não costumo maltratar cãezinhos.

Curtinha, curtinha. Escrita para a Paula. Porque fazia muito tempo que eu não dava nenhum presentinho para ela.

* * *

**Só em lembranças**

- Remus! O que pensa que está fazendo? – A voz de Sirius tentou ser ameaçadora, mas suas risadas retiraram todo o efeito.

- Te seqüestrando? – Remus falou, rindo também.

- Mas estamos no meio de uma comemoração. Acho que todo mundo vai reparar.

Remus, que estivera levitando Sirius, parou bruscamente fazendo com que o outro acertasse a cabeça numa coluna.

- Ai! – Sirius passou a mão no local atingido. – Quer me matar, Moony?

Remus se aproximou ameaçadoramente, parando muito próximo a Sirius.

- Não seja dramático! Você está preocupado que as pessoas desconfiem ou daquelas garotas que não saíam de cima de você te esquecerem?

Sirius encarou Remus e começou a rir, incrédulo.

- Você está com ciúmes, Moony?

Remus virou as costas para ele e cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Não estou com ciúmes. Mas você precisava ficar daquele jeito cada vez que uma delas se aproximava? E precisava dar tanta atenção assim?

- Eu não ligo para nenhuma daquelas garotas. Você sabe disso. É só para ninguém desconfiar.

- Mas precisa ser tão convincente?

Sirius o virou de frente para si e o abraçou.

- Moony, você andou bebendo?

Remus se afastou, irritado.

- Claro que não. Eu só tomei um pouco daquele drinque do Prongs. Tava bom. - Remus disse passando a língua nos lábios, em sinal de satisfação.

- Oh, Moony. Aquele drinque é totalmente batizado.

Remus apenas deu de ombros.

- Não muda de assunto. A verdade é você que não quer ficar comigo. Pode voltar para _suas_ garotas.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, Remus foi abraçado e beijado por Sirius. A boca dele era tão macia, tão boa que Remus jamais ia cansar de beijá-lo.

Quando se separaram, Sirius segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e disse:

- Eu não preciso de mais ninguém. Já tenho você.

- Sei. – Remus ainda ficou em silêncio, antes de começar a rir. – Então, posso continuar com o seqüestro?

- Pode, mas posso ir andando? Prefiro chegar inteiro ao nosso destino.

- Sem graça. Tá bom. Vamos.

Sirius riu, aquela risada meio canina e disse:

- Sabe que você fica bem interessante assim, meio chapado?

------------------------- x -------------------------

- Que droga, Remus. Você precisava sair com aquela menina?

Remus deu um suspiro cansado.

- Não foi idéia minha a gente fingir, foi?

Sirius pareceu ficar ainda mais furioso com o tom tranqüilo de Remus.

- Mas precisava fingir tão bem?

- Eu não tive culpa dela ter me beijado!

- Oh, sim. Pobre Remus. Eu vi seu sofrimento quando tentava afastá-la.

- Deve ser o mesmo sofrimento que você estava passando com aquela morena da Lufa-Lufa.

Os dois se aproximaram. Sirius quase rosnou ao responder:

- Ela é minha 'namorada'. Você estava se agarrando com aquela traça de livros?

Dessa vez, Remus quem se aproximou, furioso.

- Agarrando? Você se 'agarrou' com aquela garota da Lufa-Lufa? – Remus prensou Sirius contra a parede. – E aquela história de namoro comportadinho?

Os dois se encararam. Fingir ser só amigos estava cada vez mais difícil. Ainda mais para um rapaz tão popular quanto Sirius.

- Eu faço o que posso, Moony. Mas não mude de assunto. Você e a traça...

As palavras de Sirius foram interrompidas por um beijo possessivo.

- Não brinca comigo, Cão. – Os olhos de Remus brilhavam, furiosos. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz soava quase como um rosnado. – Você é meu.

O beijo seguinte foi acompanhado por mordidas e chupões pelo pescoço de Sirius que, ofegante, apenas disse:

- E você é meu, Lobo.

------------------------- x -------------------------

Remus sentiu-se ser puxado novamente. Estava suando, com o corpo todo dolorido. As palavras de Sirius ainda pareciam ecoar pelas paredes da sala vazia. 'Eu não preciso de mais ninguém. Já tenho você.' 'Você é meu, Lobo.'

Sentiu o familiar e constante aperto de saudade no peito. Deu um sorriso triste. '_Merlin, eu já fui feliz assim, um dia?_' Tinham perdido tanto tempo fingindo e separados injustamente, que não conseguia acreditar que agora era para sempre.

Remus pegou a varinha, encostou na própria testa e retirou mais um fio de pensamento. Despejou na penseira, observando a massa prateada rodopiar, levando embora o rosto de Sirius. _'Queria tanto sentir novamente seu abraço.'_

Viu Sirius rindo, correndo pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Como se tivesse vontade própria, seus dedos foram se aproximando da superfície prateada. Sabia que não era isso que Dumbledore tinha em mente quando deixou a penseira sob os cuidados dele, mas Remus sentia a necessidade de estar perto de Sirius. Ainda que fosse só nas suas lembranças.


End file.
